


Such Great Heights

by princedan



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Fluff, I made shu a lot softer than usual no bully, LDR, M/M, One Shot, Song Based, long distance, mika stays at home, post graduation shu, sad boy hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22277737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princedan/pseuds/princedan
Summary: “And true it may seem like a stretchBut it's thoughts like this that catchMy troubled head when you're awayAnd when I am missing you to death”Such Great Heights by The Postal Service//Shu Itsuki is a recent graduate from Yumenosaki Academy and wants to start his solo career in... France. Leaving his lovely boyfriend Mika behind.//I’m a self indulgent ShuMikaP whos dedicating this to his lovely wife because this song is So ShuMika Core it struck me good.
Relationships: Itsuki Shuu & Kagehira Mika, Itsuki Shuu/Kagehira Mika, shumika - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Such Great Heights

It was sad the day Shu left. Mika remembers watching his pink hair disappear within the masses at the airport security because Shu refused to let him go any further. Tears welled up in the boys odd-colored eyes as his one true love became nothing but a blur in the distance. He wanted nothing more than to run after him, but he knew he’d simply be scolded for not listening to oshi-san’s commands. Another rainy spring day and the drops littered the sidewalk as Mika walked. He had forgotten an umbrella because he was so concerned with helping Shu pack for his trip, but the rain just made him sadder by the second. Normally Shu would be by his side, with an umbrella of course, complaining about how the gloomy weather clouds his mind. It felt empty. Blank. When he got home, he realized he was truly alone. He wouldn’t hear the sound of Shu’s sewing machine at odd hours of the night or taste his cooking for a whole year. But most importantly the warmth Shu provided was gone. Their room felt so empty, all his belongings had been removed and there was no sign that Shu had even lived there. Mika found himself on his knees in front of their bed, sobbing uncontrollably and frantically wiping his face with his sleeves. Why did Shu have to leave him? Why couldn’t he just take a year off from school? Mika felt like nothing without his oshi-san. He couldn’t cook the way Shu did. He couldn’t sing the way Shu did. He felt hopeless and unsuccessful without Shu there. Shu had told Mika to be patient and keep in contact with him, but that felt nothing short of impossible. There's no way the Mika could wait a whole year or handle the time difference because he knew Shu would be on a strict schedule with himself, and between shows and practice there's no way Shu would be able to make time for a useless broken doll like Mika.  
  
The dark-haired-boy hears something at the door, it’s a familiar voice but he can’t quite pin it, “Mika-chan~! You can’t keep yourself locked in there for the rest of your life!”, it was Naru-chan, Mika’s very best friend. He was relieved that she was there, so he picked himself up from the floor, wiped his tears, and answered the door. “Oh Mika, have you been crying over that no good oshi-san of yours being gone? You know you can always come live with me~!”  
  
Mika responds, “Naru-chan y’know ‘s not that… I jus’ really miss him y’know.” He lets out a sigh, “I can’t live without him. He makes me my food and loves me n stuff. How will I know to wake up for school?” Arashi laughs “Hey! This ‘s no laughin’ matter Naru-chan! This ‘s serious stuff!!”  
  
“Mika, I think you’ll do just fine without him for a year. We’re going to be third years, it’s a time of growth for you especially as an artist. Maybe I can convince Tsukasa-san to let you into Knights with your loving big sister!”  
  
“That won’t solve anything Naru-chan. Besides Oshi-san wanted me ta start my own unit and raise some first years up.”  
  
“You don’t necessarily have to listen”  
  
“No means no Naru-chan-.”  
  
“I know I know, I’m just teasing you Mika-chan!”, Arashi smiled brilliantly and laughed a little, “Here I know what might cheer you up. Close your eyes!” The girl rushed to grab a stuffed bear hidden behind the door frame that appeared to be a bit of a fixer-upper, “3-2-1 Open your eyes Mika-chan!!”  
  
A big toothy grin flashed on Mika’s face and with wide eyes he gripped the broken bear tightly and hugged it close, “Thank ya so so so much Naru-chan!! Are ya sure I can have it?”  
  
“Mhm! Positive! Only a big dork like you would want such a ripped up bear! You should fix it up and make it a gift for Shu when you get to see him again. Surely he’ll visit you on a break or something!”  
  
“But Naru-chan he’s becomin’ a professional idol… he jus’ won’t have time for me.”  
  
“Love has no bounds. He’ll come visit you when he can. He’s still going to college you know!”  
  
“I guess yer right.”  
  
“Now go put the bear down and lets go grab some food!” Mika dashed inside, put the bear on his bed, put on his shoes, and then the pair was happily on their way.  
  
Arashi was always prepared, once again Mika had forgotten his umbrella, but Arashi saved the day as always.  
  
“Thank ya Naru-chan for always bein’ so prepared.”  
  
“I know a silly boy like you would forget his umbrella and I don’t mind sharing with a cutie like yourself~.”  
  
“Ya really like ta embarrass me”  
  
“That's a big sisters duty! Now what do you want to eat Mika-chan?”  
  
Mika paused for a moment, normally he’d just jump in and say that he wants to go to a cute cafe that has good sweets and tea, but for some reason he craved something different. He remembered that Shu and Mika would sometimes go to a little French Café where they served all sorts of elegant dishes, some of which much too fancy for Mika’s tastes. Shu would always get something like Tourte Au Poulet or different kinds of Quiche, however he would always get it with a croissant on the side. The younger boy would always grumble when Shu would take him there, again he wasn’t much for fancy foods, but his Oshi-san would always let him get one of the dessert crepes, since it was his favorite, and let him take a bite from his croissant so time there felt special.  
  
“Mika-chan are you in there?”  
  
“Ah, s’rry Naru-chan… do ya know of a little french café in town? I can’t quite place the name but… I wanna go there can we?”  
  
“You’re probably thinking of Goût de la France, how fancy~. Someone’s tastes seem a little off today~!” Mika simply shrugged off the comment and the pair found their way to the café. It felt so familiar to him. It was a happy feeling, because he felt like even just for a moment that Shu was there.  
  
After they had finished up Arashi walked Mika home, told him to stay safe for the night and to text her if he needed anything. Mika nodded happily in response and ran off to shower. Soon after he cuddled up in bed, his favorite stuffed animal now taking the empty space where Shu once slept. He missed Shu’s hands running through his hair, or on particularly bad nights when the pink-haired-boy would sing him to sleep. He hears Shu’s voice so softly in his head _The world is cruel, but it is still suited to dreaming. I’ll protect you, beautiful one._ Slowly, Mika drifted to sleep dreaming of Shu right next to him.  
  
//  
  
Mika scrambled to grab his phone when he woke up. Shu had departed from Tokyo at 3pm, meaning that he should have landed… right? Of course he would have. He checked his messages immediately and was greeted with a cute picture of Shu in front of the Eiffel Tower, accompanied with the caption:  
“I hope you’re glad to hear I landed safely. I started work on a new song during the flight. Maybe one day you’ll hear it on the radio Kagehira.”  
Mika saved the photo and set it as his phone background. Shu wasn’t around to tell him not to so he figured why not. Shu looked so happy for once. His eyes shone brilliantly and captured the light like crystals, his hair was slightly jostelled, and he wore a black turtleneck with a black trenchcoat. He for certain blended in with the people of France.  
  
“I wonder what he could be writing about… I hope ‘s about me and not his dollies this time.” Mika quickly responded with a photo of himself under the covers of the bed and captioned it:  
“The bed feels lonely with ya all the way in France, when do ya think ya could visit next?”  
Mika knew he wouldn’t get a response for a while since it was around 1am in France but that’s okay. He got up and began thinking about how to fix up the bear. He never knew when Shu would come visit so he wanted the bear to be ready as soon as possible! However he needed something that screamed both of their names and most definitely something that wouldn’t make Shu turn up his nose and say, “That thing is a disgrace to art. How dare you try to give that to me as a gift plus the stitching is awful Kagehira, you really didn’t learn anything.” But nothing came to mind. He decided to call Naru-chan. She was always good at coming up with ideas. Ring… ring… ring… oh, her voicemail. Arashi must be busy doing something with Knights or maybe modeling. Mika didn’t quite know, but his lack of ideas caused the bright light of inspiration to flee his eyes at once. He didn’t want to disappoint Oshi-san, he wanted to see Shu’s smile and the light in his eyes and maybe if Mika was lucky enough he might even say something cute like, “Très Bien!” That would be the ultimate praise for Mika and obviously the goal. But still his head remained empty of ideas. The black-haired-boy heard his stomach grumble, he knew he was forgetting something… breakfast. He meandered his way to the kitchen and opened almost all the cupboards in search of something simple like a granola bar or cereal but didn’t find anything of the sorts. Before Shu left he took Mika grocery shopping and much to Mika’s dismay Shu didn’t let him get too many junk foods. This is because Shu knew that if he left his precious Mika alone with junk food he wouldn’t eat properly ever again. Instead they got lots of fresh foods, bread, rice, meat, and eggs. Mika was almost certain that he had gotten a few junk foods, but he guessed that Shu had simply hidden them. The boys stomach growls again. “Oshi-sannn why did ya have ta stop me from getting all the delicious foods.”, Mika grumbled then grabbed some bread, eggs, ham, and rice., “Oshi-san will surely pay for makin’ me eat real foods.”  
  
Around 20 minutes and three slices of burnt bread later breakfast was done. It certainly wasn’t amazing like Shu’s, but it filled him up. The day was just barely starting for him and Mika felt nothing but loneliness. He really missed having someone else there for him.  
  
//  
  
Ping!! Mika’s phone buzzed, it was around 2pm now and he’d been hard at work drawing sketch after sketch trying to figure out what to do for Shu’s gift. He stopped suddenly and frantically searched for his phone, when he picked it up he had a missed call from Naru-chan, a couple notifications from his favorite games, and most importantly a new message from Oshi-san! It read:  
“As lazy as ever Kagehira. What time did you even get out of bed today? I’m not sure when I’ll visit next I just barely got here, why bother asking such useless questions. We can video chat at 5pm my time no later and no earlier.”  
  
Mika sighed, “As bossy as ever.” He then responded:  
“I got out of bed at like 9am! I’m not lazy oshi-san! I was jus’ wondering, because I really miss ya… and okay I’ll be up! I love ya!!”  
However what Mika didn’t understand was that 5pm Shu’s time was 1am Mika’s time. Time continued to pass and pass while he designed his bear.  
  
//  
  
“Finally!”, Mika exclaimed, “Somethin’ that might make Oshi-san proud! I should show Naru-chan!” He snapped a quick photo and sent it off to her the caption reading: “What do ya think Naru-chan! Is it perfect?” It felt like as soon as it was sent he got a reply back which simply said:  
“Yes! He’ll love it!”  
  
//  
  
Hours passed by while the boy rummaged through the fabrics Shu left behind to find the perfect items for his newest creations. His stomach grumbled once more and he stopped to make himself food again. He finally glanced at the time and noticed it was around 11pm. Nearly eight hours passed and still no call from Oshi-san? Mika shrugged it off and assumed that he’d be getting a call soon anyway. He continued preparing his very late dinner and brought it back to the room to eat. Once he was done he left the plate on the desk and continued his desperate search to find the perfect fabric.  
  
//  
  
About 2 hours later he heard the ringing noises coming from his computer and sat down on the chair in front of it. His sleepy mismatched eyes meet with the beautiful lilac of Shu’s eyes. It seems to still be bright outside in France.  
“Earth to Kagehira, you look absolutely exhausted what time is it there?”  
  
“’S around 1am oshi-san”, Mika responds with an air of sleepiness to his tone slightly slurring his words.  
  
“Oh heavens I didn’t even think about that. Why did you stay up this late you bumbling idiot?”  
  
“‘Cause I wanted ta talk ta oshi-san. I’ve been missin’ ya awful lot ya know.”  
  
“I guess that's true, but still you need to learn to take care of yourself on your own Kagehira. Have you discovered the junk foods you insisted on buying at the store or did you actually make yourself real food?”  
  
“I made myself real food! Aren’t ya proud”  
  
“There’s nothing to be proud with simply eating like a human.”  
  
“I guess so...”  
  
_“I think what Shu-kun is really trying to say is that he’s proud of you Mika-chan. Right next to the refrigerator there's a drawer. Open that and you’ll find Mika-chans secret candy drawer! But don’t tell Shu-kun I told you!”_  
  
“Thank ya kindly Mado-nee! It’ll be a secret between you and me!”, the two boys talked for around an hour before Mika’s eyes seemingly closed on their own. How Shu wished he could be there to put a blanket around Mika and carry him to their bed. However distance was a killer, Shu hummed a tune from his new song that he’d been working on, “Good night Mika… sleep well and sweet dreams.” From there the call was disconnected and Mika rested happily knowing he was able to talk to Shu.  
  
//  
  
2 months passed and several more video calls happened where Shu would spend hours fretting over Mika’s health and telling his stories from France. That had to come to an end however since it was the start of a new semester at school. It had been one whole summer since Shu left and Mika was as lonely as ever. He got out of bed and got ready for school and practically dragged himself out of the house since he knew Shu would be angry if he learned that Mika skipped the first day back. School was almost the same as always. Mika got to meet his 1st year students and they were all so different each boasting completely different skill sets. Certainly an odd group, but nothing he can’t work with. He somehow became Captain of the Handicrafts Club, it almost felt wrong since he was nowhere near as good at sewing as Oshi-san, but he still tried to hold his position with pride. Naru-chan and the others were the same as always. The one thing that was truly missing was Shu. He missed the feeling of walking side by side to school, talking before class, eating lunch together, everything. He craves Shu’s presence so desperately, but the only thing that could remind him of Shu was the perfectly fixed bear that he had at home. Shu was really busy over in France, writing and recording all sorts of new music. Mika remembers Shu saying something like, “My first album will be released on September 1st.” Wait… today was August 31st… that means. And then he ran to find Naru-chan.  
  
“NARU-CHAN NARU-CHAN”  
  
“Calm down Mika-chan? What's going on? You can tell your big sister anything~!”  
  
“Well, oshi-san an I were talkin’ one night, an well he told me somethin’ about his music career an stuff an-“ The young lady interrupted Mika between his gasps for air,  
  
“Mika-chan”  
  
“Yeah”  
  
“Please get to the point class is going to start soon”  
  
“Okay well basically oshi-san is makin’ his debut as a solo idol tomorrow”  
  
“Wait what?”, and then class started. School went on as always but all Mika could think about was his wonderful Oshi-san’s debut. What will it be like? What will it sound like? What will he sing about? Time seemed to dart by, after school, he went to Handicrafts Club and cut the meeting short, then he talked to Naru-chan again which he also cut short, after that he practically ran home.  
  
Once he got home he did all his homework, added finishing touches to his bear, made dinner, cleaned up the house, showered, brushed his teeth, and cuddled up in his bed. He was like a kid on Christmas Eve, he wanted to get to bed as soon as possible so that he could wake up and listen to Oshi-san’s new songs. With that he was asleep.  
  
He woke up early the next morning and checked his phone. Shu had already sent him a link to where he can stream his newest song once it was released. There was a cool countdown and everything, there was one problem though. It still showed 12 hours until the release time. Then Mika remembered what Shu actually said “Mika, my first album releases on September 1st at 10am my time. That's very important, because 10am my time is 6pm your time”. Of course he would forget such a thing, maybe he should have wrote it down.  
  
11.5 impatient hours later, Mika sat in front of his computer counting down the last 30 minutes until Shu’s new music released. He tapped his fingers in anticipation. 15 minutes… 10 minutes… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1. REFRESH! Shu’s beauty filled the screen. He spoke in French, which Mika didn’t understand, but that didn’t matter. Then the music started. He sung in a mix of French, Japanese and a little bit of English. Shu’s producers really wanted to focus on his origins he guessed. Shu danced across the stage, occasionally looking over his shoulder and winking. The song talked about dearly missing someone and wanting to be there with them. Oshi-san then sang the most beautiful line, “While only time may tell when our distance shall close, our hearts still dance in this endless waltz of love.” Mika’s cheeks flushed red just thinking about getting to dance with Shu again.  
  
//  
  
The next day at school Naru-chan and the others teased Mika endlessly about Shu’s debut and how the song most definitely was about Mika. He brushed off the comments and continued with his day. However after school he let Shu’s song for him guide him on his way back home.  
  
//  
  
Months passed and the semester came to a close. Shu’s debut became really popular in Japan and almost everywhere Mika went he swore he got to hear Shu’s singing. Even in the airport where he waits by the terminal Shu was landing at clutching onto his fixed up bear and flowers like a fool in love. He saw the plane land. He knew Oshi-san had gotten a seat towards the front of the plane. Once people started to pour out of the plane he saw Shu’s light pink hair stick out against all of the other’s. With every step their distance closed. And suddenly their eyes met Mika dropped everything and ran to hug Shu and their lips crashed against each other so passionately. Once their embrace ceased Mika scrambled to grab his gifts for Shu, while their distance isn’t over their gap is closed for now. Shu mentioned to Mika how well made the bear was and how proud he was of his improvement. Mika smiled brightly and said, “Thank ya kindly Oshi-san! I love ya!” Shu smiled back gently and reminded himself to cherish every moment he has with Mika while they are together.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a one shot so it ends here! Thank you so much for reading!  
> tumblr - k-hakaze.tumblr.com  
> insta - @shu.itsukis  
> twitter - @shu_itsukii  
> Open for requests for enstars drabbles just send a ship and prompt and I’ll write!


End file.
